Darkness For You
by Oomaki-chan
Summary: A blind girl comes to Ouran. After a small acident she meets everyone in the club. Secrets come out. And Tamaki is a little protective. Whats gonna happen? TamakiXOC
1. Chapter 1

The door slid open and the class room went silent. Everyone took their seats. Then the teacher walked in, but not alone. He was holding the arm of a small girl in the school's uniform. She had a cat walking by her feet. He then rested her hand on his desk and called the attention of the class.

"Everyone can I have your attention. This young lady here is Yumi Tanaka. She is new to Ouran Academy. And for further explanation she is blind. So I hope you will still treat her fairly." There were murmurs through the class. "Let me show you to your desk." The teacher took her hand and walked her to the empty desk in the first row. It was over in the corner of the room by the door.

Yumi sat down in the chair and pulled the bag she was carrying onto her lap. She pulled out some books. The cat that she had with her jumped into her lap as well. It sat quietly and neatly for the rest of the class. Yumi just sat in her seat and listened to the class.

Tamaki couldn't stop staring at the girl. Her face had a blank expression as her finger trailed across the pages of the book in front of her. The cat would jump off of her lap to pick up a pencil she dropped every now and then. By the end of the day Tamaki was extremely fascinated with this girl.

The next day was about the same. Yumi showed up at school. Tamaki watched her throughout the class. Then he went to the host club after classes ended. But there was something a bit different. This was when things changed. While Tamaki was entertaining a group of girls there was a loud crash from outside the room. Haruhi went to go check it out. Then she quickly ran back in the room.

"Guys! I'll need your help out here! Come on!" She screamed it then ran back out of the room. The entire host fallowed since they were now nervous.

When they got outside of the room they quickly saw why Haruhi was worried. There was none other than Yumi, in a knot on the floor. Her books were splattered everywhere. Tamaki quickly ran over to Yumi and picked her up of the floor.

"You guys get all of her stuff." He said as he carried the small girl into the music room. He laid her down on one of the couches. Then Kyoya came up to them, holding a first-aid kit. Hikaru and Kaoru had picked up all of Yumi's things and were placing it neatly back in her bag. Yumi was slightly conscious. She winced in pain as Kyoya touched her now swelling ankle. She gripped on tight to Tamaki's shirt, who was helping Kyoya take care of her. Honey and Mori asked everyone to leave early due to the accident.

After about a half hour they had checked her over for any bruises or broken bones. They had also calmed the young girl down enough to get her to speak.

"So what exactly happened?" Kyoya asked in a calm voice.

"I-I guess I fell down the stairs." Yumi's voice was fragile. "I still don't know what's where yet around this school."

"Don't worry." Haruhi reassured her. "Every things fine."

Yumi nodded. Then the little cat jumped into her lap, and walked over to lick her face. Yumi giggled as the tongue tickled her skin. Tamaki smiled at the sight.

"By the way miss Yumi." Tamaki said, sitting next to her. "You may not recognize it but I'm Tamaki Suoh. We're in the same class."

"I remember the voice." Yumi said, trailing her hand down the couch. When she found Tamaki's hand she picked it up and rubbed her own hands over his skin. "What color is your skin?"

"It's pretty pale." Tamaki answered as Yumi worked her hands up his arm, to his face.

"Eye color?" She asked.

"A bright blue."

"Hair color?"

"Blonde." Tamaki smiled as Yumi traced her fingers over his lips. She smiled in response.

"Thank you." She said. "That helps me think of what you might look like."

"Of course." Tamaki's smile grew.

"How about you do me next." Haruhi reached out and held Yumi's hand. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka." Yumi started rubbing her hands over Haruhi's features. "I have white skin, brown eyes, and brown hair." Yumi nodded at the information. "Also we have a little secret in the host club. Can I tell you?"

"Yes. I'm really good with secrets." Yumi smiled.

"Well the whole school thinks I'm a guy. But I'm really a girl." Haruhi explained.

"Haruhi!" The twins yelled in unison. "Are you sure you should be telling her that!"

"We can trust her." Haruhi said.

Yumi continued with the inspections. Even though the twins are exactly alike, Yumi insisted on doing them both. But after they all just sat and talked. She noticed Haruhi and Hikaru's voices died down.

"Where did they go?" Yumi asked.

"They went into the prep room." Kyoya said. "No need to worry."

Then all of a sudden the doors to the prep room flew open and Hikaru and Haruhi walked out.

"But are you sure we should?" Hikaru asked the girl.

"Well we were planning on it weren't we? Why not still do it?" Haruhi asked.

"Well with everything that happened, I thought we might want to wait." The older twin said.

"Let's just do it now" The brown haired girl looked him straight in the face. Hikaru let out a sigh.

"Fine." They walked over to join the group, who were now interested in what was happening. "Yeah so um…. How do I say this?" Hikaru started. He looked at Haruhi for help.

"Well, Hikaru and I are going out." She girl said. Everyone was shocked at the news. Tamaki's jaw dropped the farthest.

"About time." Kyoya muttered under his breath.

"What!" Tamaki yelled. "When? How? Wait…..why?"

"Um…. Well he asked me out about a week ago. We had a lot of fun. And….um…." Haruhi started. But then she started to think.

"I really like Haruhi and I just want to be with her." Hikaru finished. This sent a blush over Haruhi's face.

"Good for you too." Yumi cheered. "I hope you two become really close." She smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Yumi." Haruhi said. Tamaki let out a sigh and tried to drop the subject.

"Hey Yumi. When are you getting picked up?" He asked.

"Oh! What time is it?" She turned in the direction of the voice.

"About 4:25." Tamaki looked at his watch.

"In 5 minutes then." Yumi searched around for her bag. Tamaki saw what she was doing so he picked up her bag and put it in her hand.

"I'll walk you over. Ok?" He said.

"Thank you."She smiled, taking his hand.

The two stood up and walked out of the room. Tamaki held her arm as he led her down the hallway. Once he saw that she was safely in her car he called his own ride. Then went home to think about what had happened that day.


	2. Chapter 2

After the accident, everyone in the host club got to know Yumi very well. Tamaki and Kyoya would talk to her all the time in between classes, and Tamaki would show her around as well. Yumi was going an amazing job of keeping Haruhi's secret. She didn't show anything suspicious at all. Almost every day she would come down to the music room 3, and talk with everyone. The hosts took good care of her, and the girls had fun chatting with her. Yumi would let them play with her hair, and they always sounded happy when they were done. Every one Yumi met loved her.

"How are you today?" Tamaki asked as he stood right next to Yumi's desk. She jumped slightly since the boy had come out of nowhere.

"Oh, I'm fine." Yumi smiled. She had one of her books out; she traced her finger over the page as she talked.

"That's good." Right before Tamaki could say anymore, the teacher walked in the room. Tamaki let out a sigh. "I guess I'll talk to you later then." Then he walked back to his seat.

For the whole class Yumi trailed her finger across the pages of her books. The cat helped her like always, picking up what she dropped and bringing papers to and from her. Tamaki watched her the whole time, like always. He had a harder time paying attention in class as the days went by. He would just end up zoning out. Then the bell rang for lunch.

"Hey Yumi, want to come eat lunch with us?" Tamaki asked, coming up to the girls' desk.

"Oh I'm sorry. But I have to go to meet with a teacher." Her face looked a little sad. This made Tamaki feel a little bad. So he pulled a little host club move. He kneeled down next to her desk, and took her hand in his.

"Don't worry my young princess. We can enjoy each other's company later." Tamaki rubbed her hands in his. Then brushed one against her cheek. "Right, my little lily."

"Of course!" Yumi smiled. "I'd love to."

"Alright then. Well Kyoya is getting impatient." Tamaki got up. "I must go now. Good bye." And with that he walked away.

Tamaki and Kyoya stood in line at the cafeteria. They got their lunches then found a table to sit at.

"Seems like someone's in love." Kyoya said. Tamaki chocked a little on his food.

"What?" he said.

"You. You are in love." Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you didn't know."

"I'm in love with what?" Tamaki took a sip of ice tea.

"Yumi. You like her." Kyoya said plainly. Tamaki took a small spit take.

"What! Where did you get that from?" Tamaki hissed to avoid anyone staring at them.

"It's not that hard to tell." Kyoya said. "But then again, maybe you're trying to pull another 'daddy'."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tamaki sighed.

"You're trying to get over the fact that your 'daughter' aka Haruhi, is dating your 'son' aka Hikaru. Thus you're trying to bring Yumi into our little 'family'." Kyoya figured it all out. Tamaki thought about what he said for a bit. Then his face turned a little red.

"I guess I am a little confused about our little family." He started. "It's just that, I always saw the mother and father with the kids. But now that two of the 'kids' are going out with each other, I'm just confused." Tamaki's face went a little sad. Kyoya was about to continue, but the bell rang for everyone to get to class.

For the rest of their classes Tamaki was thinking over what Kyoya had said. He knew that he was trying to fill up the empty spots in their 'family' after Hikaru and Haruhi started going out, but he didn't realize that he was dragging Yumi into it. He wasn't sure if he wanted Yumi as their new 'daughter'. And if she did enter their family like that, would he ever be able to let her out?

Classes were finally over, and Tamaki, Kyoya, and Yumi walked down to the host club room. Yumi sat down in the same chair she always did. All of the hosts would take the time to chat with her, and maybe have some tea. The girls who were waiting for their turns with the host of their choice would talk with her too. They would gossip, and joke, but mainly talk about the hosts. Usually Yumi's cat would sit in her lap, but sometimes it would get up and walk around the room. And this is how it was every day. They chat, they do whatever they're there for, they chat some more, then they leave.

After the host club closed, Tamaki would always walk Yumi to her car in the pull-up lot. He would help her into the car, than see her off. And they would always talk as they went.

"So what did you think of the performances today?" Tamaki asked.

"They were great." Yumi giggled. "You definitely were really good. But then again, I sit closer to you, so the other hosts tend to be blocked out."

"Well I'm glad your attention on me." Tamaki smiled. He held her arm tight as he led her down the hall.

"Well it's hard not to have it on you." She said stopping. Tamaki turned to look at her. "Can we go sit down somewhere? I want to tell you something."

Tamaki nodded and led her to sit on a bench, under a tree. He described the scenery to her when she asked. Yumi liked knowing what things might look like. She would always try to vision it in her head.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked.

"Of course." Tamaki said. "Anything for you."

"Well. I wasn't always blind." She leaned back in the bench. "I went blind when I was about 9 years old. I was in a car accident and I was knocked unconscious. By the time I woke up, I could see anymore." She suddenly felt Tamaki's hand on hers, it was tanking up. "But I've learned to live without it. Actually, my parents are trying to find a way for me to get an operation." Yumi smiled.

"Well that's good." Tamaki was just happy to see her smile. "I can't wait for you to open your eyes and see everything."

"But Tamaki?" Yumi started.

"What is it?" He looked at her questionably.

"When I have my operation, could you be the one of the first people I see?" Yumi asked. "You're really nice to me, and I want to see who you really are as soon as possible."

Tamaki smiled, putting Yumi's fingers on his lips so that she could feel it. "Of course." He said. "I'll be the very first person you see." He patted her head.

Yumi guided her hand over to his cheek, than she jumped up, and kissed him on the cheek. Tamaki was sort of happy that she wasn't able to see his bright red face. But he knew that she could tell that his skin just got hotter.

"Let's get you to the car before they start to worry." Tamaki stood up, and help Yumi stand up too. Then they walked over to the car. Once the car pulled away, he walked back to the host club room. As he was walking back he looked at the bench they had just sat on.

" Definitely not gonna be my daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

After that day everyone could see how Tamaki and Yumi were suddenly closer than ever. During the breaks between classes, Tamaki would be kneeling next to Yumi's desk and the two would talk away. It seemed as if they had known each other for ever. Then during the Host Club, Yumi would always be in her chair near Tamaki. She had a huge smile of her face when she talked to everyone.

"Getting rather close to her are we?" Kyoya said, sneaking up behind Tamaki.

"What? Oh you mean with Yumi?" Tamaki replied. He thought about it. "I guess."

"What do you mean, you guess?" Kyoya fixed his glasses. "Even after she kissed you on the cheek?" As he said that Tamaki grabbed his arm and dragged him into an empty class room.

"How do you know about that!" Tamaki yelled, his face a little pink.

"I saw it dummy." Kyoya sighed. "If you don't want people to see that kind of thing then don't do it."

"It's not like I planned for it to happen!"The 'King' screamed.

"So then you didn't enjoy it?"

"Well," Tamaki lowered his voice. "I wouldn't say that."

"I rest my case." Kyoya stated as he opened the door to leave.

"Wait a minute!" Tamaki grabbed the black haired boys shoulder. "Don't tell anyone."

"Now why would I do that? It would be bad publicity." He said with a devilish grin before walking out.

After Kyoya left Tamaki thought about what they had just said. "It would be bad publicity?" He pondered it a bit. "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!"

"What does what mean?"

Tamaki turned around to see Yumi standing behind her. "Oh. Um. Nothing." He went to pick her hand up. "It's just something that Kyoya said. But it's nothing to worry about."

"That's good then." She smiled. Tamaki looked at her in wonder. The way the light was hitting her face, it looked like her hair was sparkling.

He took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching. Then he put a hand on her cheek. "I wish you could see yourself. Because you look beautiful."

"R-really?" Yumi's face turned red. Tamaki leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"That's in return for your gift yesterday." He said sweetly. "Now let's get you to your car."

At Tamaki's Home

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" Tamaki yelled. "I can't believe I did that. WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT! Should I call someone? Yeah. That sounds good. But who? Haruhi? No she wouldn't care. I can't call the twins. That would be like calling the devil. Kyoya would just rub the fact that he was right in my face. Honey would probably tell everyone. I GOT IT! If I call Mori then I have nothing to worry about! He doesn't talk so that would be perfect!"

Tamaki rushed over to a phone and punched in Mori's number.

"Mori! It's Tamaki! I need to talk to you!" He screamed into the phone.

"What is it?"

"I think I love Yumi. But I couldn't just tell her that. And I can't tell Kyoya because he would just say he was right. What do you think I should do?"

"Spend more time with her. Talk to her. Tell her how you feel." Mori said before hanging up.

The Next Day

"Hello there Yumi." Tamaki said, approaching you blind girl.

"Hello Tamaki." She smiled. "How are you?

"I'm ok. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place to work on that art project together."

"The portrait?"

"Yes that one. We are allowed to work in pairs so I thought I could use you as my model." Tamaki said. "If that's alright of course."

"That sounds great." Yumi smiled. "Could I possibly come over tonight?"

"That seems perfect. We can leave after the Host Club is done."

"Ok then. Good Bye."

"Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

When Yumi came over to Tamaki's mansion, Tamaki met her the second she got out of her car. "Hello Yumi. Thank you so much for coming this evening." Tamaki said as he took Yumi's hand in his.

"Hello Tamaki." She gave him a small smile. She was holding Tiger lightly in her small arm. The kitten gave several small licks to the girl's hand. Tamaki had learned that that meant there was a railing that she could hold onto. The cat then jumped down to free Yumi's hand.

Tamaki lead the blind girl up the stairs and down a hallway. When they came to their destination, a large room half way down the hall, Tamaki brought them inside. He had Yumi sit down in a chair.

Some servants had come up and offered food and drinks, which Yumi politely accepted. Some of the servants came in and set up an art station for Tamaki to use.

"So what would you like me to do Tamaki?" Yumi asked. The blonde bot glanced over at the girl. She sat perfectly still, her back straight and her hair neatly held back by a head band. Her hands were folded in her lap.

"You look perfect the way you are now." Tamaki replied. "Like a life sized doll."

"Thank you." Yumi said with a small blush.

Tamaki then picked up paper and a pencil and began to draw the girl the best he could. He wasn't the best artist in the world, or in the school, but he knew he had to do his best to make the portrait even close to matching Yumi's beauty.

After hours he had finally finished. "I'll do the touch ups tonight. But it's done."

"I wish I could see it." Yumi frowned.

"You will. After that operation I'll make sure you see it." Tamaki reassured her.

"I hope so. There's so much want to see." She smiled. "Like you Tamaki. I want to be able to see you the most."

Tamaki blushed. At times like this he was a bit happy that she couldn't see his red face. "I'm honored." He said after a deep breath. "Like I promised, I will be the first thing you see."


End file.
